Au fil de la plume
by Azilia07
Summary: Crossover et spoilers sur les fins des films. En fouillant dans les affaires de Gothel, Raiponce découvre des lettres d'un certain Frollo ayant un garçon qui aurait son âge. Ce Quasimodo pourrait-il devenir son ami ?


**Fandom :** Disney (Le bossu de Notre-Dame / Raiponce)  
**Personnages :** Raiponce, Quasimodo  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient au merveilleux monde de Disney.  
**Prompt :** Cross-over disney : le bossu de Notre Dame/Raiponce. (Quasimodo + Raiponce ou Frollo/Gothel): une curieuse correspondance  
**Notes :** Spoilers sur la fin du film. J'aime ce crossover, je le cautionne et veut en voir plus. Autrement dit j'ai tâché de faire honneur au prompt. Même s'il y a quelques contre-sens au sujet de l'envoi de missives par colombes/pigeons. ****

* * *

— Un oiseau ? Mais tu as déjà ce caméléon comme animal de compagnie !

Comme toujours quand elle souhaitait quelque chose, Raiponce lui fit sa mine de petite fille aimante – grands yeux écarquillés, battement de cils, petit air contrit avec un rien de sourire victorieux. Gothel soupira ; elle ne savait décidément pas dire non. Faire des cadeaux à Raiponce l'enchantait – cela calmait la petite et évitait toute tentative de rébellion, et surtout de fuite. Caressant doucement les cheveux dorés, et cette petite tête qui ne lui arrivait qu'aux genoux, Gothel soulagea l'enfant.

— Soit. Mais tu devras le nourrir et t'en occuper. Tu dois assumer tes choix.  
— Promis Maman !

* * *

Raiponce ouvrit doucement la cage pour ne pas effrayer la colombe – si blanche qu'elle semblait irréelle. L'oiseau pencha la tête, clignant de son grand œil noir. Lentement il sortit de sa cage, picora les miettes de pain que Raiponce venait de poser sur la table.

Laissant l'oiseau à son repas, l'enfant revint à sa lettre. Elle la relut, vérifiant une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Des fautes et taches d'encre demeuraient mais rien qui rendait le message illisible – aux yeux de la petite. La pliant, elle la mit dans la petite enveloppe.

Raiponce avait surpris plusieurs fois sa mère écrire des lettres. La question qu'elle s'était posée était de savoir à qui – personne ne venait jamais les visiter, et Gothel affirmait que le monde était mauvais. Curieuse, profitant de l'absence de sa mère, Raiponce avait fouillé. Et trouvé une adresse, des lettres. Elle avait déchiffré les mots, tirant la langue. Et découvert que Frollo, l'homme avec qui parlait sa mère, avait un fils. Un certain Quasimodo qui avait peu ou prou son âge.

« Et si nous devenions amis ? » s'était-elle dit, toute naïve. C'est dans cette mesure qu'elle avait demandé un oiseau à Gothel, pour envoyer des lettres. Elle avait découvert ce moyen dans un livre. Raiponce était bien trop enfant pour savoir qu'un pigeon est mieux habilité à jouer les messagers, et que pour cela on doit lui apprendre le chemin à parcourir. Mais à cœur vaillant rien ne résiste !

Attachant la lettre à la patte de sa colombe, Raiponce lui fit signe de partir. Après plusieurs « psst », « zou ! » « envole toi ! » sans succès, les miettes de pain jetés par la fenêtre semblèrent trouver grâce auprès de la colombe et la pousser à honorer sa nouvelle fonction. Ne restait qu'à attendre.

* * *

Cacher l'absence de la colombe fut moins dur que prévu. Gothel ne s'était plus soucié de l'animal le lendemain, comme elle oubliait chaque année l'anniversaire de sa fille. Fille qui attendait une réponse à sa missive. Elle lui revint avec sa chère colombe qui avait perdu quelques plumes durant le voyage. Nourrissant l'animal pour le récompenser, Raiponce déchira presque l'enveloppe.

« Chère Raiponce,

Tu as eu de la chance que ta colombe arrive jusque chez moi. Je suis désolé si elle est blessée, Cornouailles dormait encore la bouche ouverte (c'est une gargouille, très gentil). Je suis heureux que tu veuilles être mon amie – comme toi je connais personne, Frollo me laisse pas sortir et m'a dit que le monde était mauvais. Mais est-il si mauvais qu'il le dit puisque tu es là ? (Frollo, en fait, c'est mon protecteur, comme un père mais pas pareil) Je voudrais qu'on continue à s'écrire, mais je me chargerais de la prochaine réponse. Il y a plein de pigeons là où j'habite et ils seront plus rapides que ta colombe. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi. Où vis-tu ? A quoi ça ressemble ? Promis moi aussi je répondrais à toutes tes questions.

Je dois te laisser, je dois sonner les cloches.

Ton cher Quasimodo. »

Raiponce étreignit la lettre contre son cœur. Elle avait un ami. Son premier et seul ami ! Déjà impatiente, elle se jeta sur sa plume pour écrire.

* * *

« … Je sais pas vraiment me décrire alors j'ai peins un portrait de moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément bien fait (enfin tu peux pas savoir, tu m'as jamais vu) mais j'adore peindre. J'ai même repeint toute la tour pour que ce soit beau et qu'il y ait comme le soleil dans ma chambre. »

Quasimodo tourna le portrait, pas plus grand que sa tête, entre ses mains. Les cheveux de Raiponce étaient d'un jaune lumineux, éblouissant (« Maman dit que j'ai le soleil dans mes cheveux ») et d'une incroyable longueur «(« Je peux m'enrouler dedans et m'y cacher, c'est pratique ! ») Quasimodo n'en avait jamais vu de pareil – et pourtant il avait vu des gens curieux depuis sa fenêtre. Raiponce était comme elle – à part, un monstre. Mais Raiponce était un monstre joli, alors que lui...

Il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à lui faire son portrait – de peur de sa réaction, de peur que l'échange cesse. Pourtant Raiponce ne semblait pas être de ces personnes jugeant sur les apparences, mais Quasimodo avait tellement peur de perdre le faible petit espoir que le monde ne soit pas totalement cruel.

Alors, en compensation, il tailla une figurine à l'image de Raiponce. Il se basa sur le portrait, ce que glissait Raiponce dans ses lettres et sur son imagination. Avec le fil des années, d'autres figurines s'ajoutèrent, Raiponce devenant une adulte.

* * *

— Raiponce, cesse de te ronger les ongles.

La jeune femme obtempéra pour mieux se tordre les mains et continuer de marcher, en long et en large, dans la pièce. Flynn finit par lui prendre les mains pour qu'elle cesse son manège.

— Tout va bien se passer, y a pas de raison hein ?  
— Oui mais si...  
— S'il te trouve pas joli, c'est qu'il a mauvais goût. Mais s'il te trouve joli, il risque de te kidnapper et tu vas me tromper avec ce Quasi... Hey non, c'était pas prévu dans le contrat de mariage, ça !

Raiponce se détendit un peu devant la blague de son époux. Néanmoins elle restait nerveuse. Même après avoir retrouvé sa famille, s'être fait des amis, Raiponce n'avait jamais cessé ses échanges avec son premier ami. Son Quasimodo. Il était devenu comme un frère, un confident à qui elle pouvait tout raconter. Désormais libre de ses mouvements, elle avait voulu qu'ils se rencontrent – ayant cru comprendre que de son côté, Quasimodo s'était lui aussi libéré de l'emprise de son « parent ». Tous deux s'étaient tus sur les détails, mais Raiponce avait bien compris que pour Quasimodo aussi la rupture ne s'était pas faite de façon pacifique.

Le héraut vint annoncer que l'invité arrivait dans la cour. Devant la nouvelle Raiponce se crispa. Sentant les ongles de sa bien-aimée se planter dans ses mains, Flynn poussa un couinement de douleur.

— Oh désolé !  
— Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude que tu me griffes... Aïe ! C'est bas le coup de m'écraser le pied !

Sans répondre, Raiponce se hâta. Arrivée dans le hall, elle dut longuement inspirer avant d'oser franchir le seuil. La cour, immense, semblait toujours vide sans la présence de la foule. Un carrosse s'était rangé devant l'imposant escalier que Raiponce se mit à descendre, incapable d'attendre que son invité monte jusqu'à elle. Un serviteur alla ouvrir la porte pour laisser l'invité descendre. Raiponce stoppa à quelques pas, par appréhension, trop nerveuse pour aller plus loin.

Une silhouette tordue sortit avec peine du carrosse. Un regard d'un bleu transcendant fixait Raiponce, semblant lire en elle. Cette dernière n'eut pas même un regard pour les défauts de son invité – la bosse dans le dos, l'œil plus gros que les autres, les jambes courtaudes ne l'intéressaient guère. Ils n'avaient aucune importance ; ce qui importait était de chasser le dernier doute. Que Quasimodo se hâta lui-même de balayer, d'une voix timide et hésitante.

— Je suis désolé de venir sans cadeau. Enfin j'ai juste ça...

Raiponce regarda la figurine que Quasimodo venait de déposer dans sa main. Une figurine d'une petite fille dont la longue chevelure blonde s'enroulait autour d'elle, et tenant dans la main une colombe blanche.

— C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait.

Sans hésitation, elle entoura Quasimodo dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle. Elle sourit en sentant les mains épaisses sur sa taille, la serrer en retour. Tout se passait comme dans ses rêves de petite fille, et rien n'aurait pu la rendre plus heureuse en ce moment.


End file.
